How to breathe again
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Se habían salvado mutuamente en varias ocasiones, aun sin haberlo planeado. Tenían una especie de conexión. Tras la última batalla, él también le había ayudado a curarse las heridas, aunque haría falta mucho más que desinfectante y vendas para que desaparecieran las cicatrices de esa noche. One-shot.


_¡Hola! No me puedo creer que esté inaugurando esta categoría en FF, se siente especial de alguna manera. Creo que esta es una maravillosa serie que pasó muy desapercibida, por eso quiero aportar un poquito a su difusión. Tal vez no tenga la mejor animación pero no debemos dejar que eso nos eche para atrás porque no es lo único que mide la calidad de una serie. En el caso de esta historia, es una interpretación libre (o canon-divergence) de lo ocurrido antes de la pelea final y los sucesos posteriores. Espero no haber caído en el ooc. ¡Que la disfrutéis!_

 **N/A:** Leve insinuación de rape, no explícito pero dejo el aviso por si acaso.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninja Slayer y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bradley Bond, Philip Ninj Morzez y Trigger. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Pareciera que la torre no se iba acabar nunca. Y eso que no era la construcción más alta que había visto (cómo olvidar el edificio sugoi-mente alto, al que ni siquiera su nombre le hacía justicia). Aun con todo, esa maldita torre se le estaba haciendo eterna, pese a que corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, dejando atrás interminables tramos de escaleras, subiendo un piso tras otro, derrotando un enemigo tras otro en su afán de encontrar el lugar donde Nancy-san estaba cautiva.

Solo de volver a pensar en ella, una fuerza renovada lo impulsó, acercándolo a la cima. Seguro que lo estaba esperando. Los dos se habían salvado mutuamente en varias ocasiones, aun sin haberlo planeado o sin pedirse ayuda. Tenían una especie de conexión que les hacía acudir cuando el otro tenía problemas, sin necesidad de llamarse, como si siempre supieran dónde tenían que estar en el momento preciso. También habían colaborado otras tantas, aunque al principio Ninja Slayer era muy reticente al trabajo en equipo porque prefería pelear solo, sin arrastrar a nadie a su cruzada personal. Cierto era que muchos podían beneficiarse si Laomoto Khan era derrotado pero él solo luchaba por su venganza. Por eso le había entregado la mitad de su conciencia a Naraku, aun sabiendo que podía ser destruido en el proceso. Pero merecía la pena por acabar con aquel que se lo arrebató todo.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, superado su escepticismo inicial tuvo que admitir que Nacy-san era una aliada más que competente y mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Era una buena luchadora, inteligente, lista; por no hablar de su habilidad con la tecnología. Cualquiera que cometiera el error de dejarse engañar por su aspecto de mujer occidental frágil y desvalida estaría muerto antes de pestañear siquiera. Ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba; una verdadera ninja. Fujikido albergaba, secretamente, un sentimiento de orgullo hacia ella.

Por eso mismo sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, porque era capaz de cuidarse sola perfectamente. Y sin embargo, esta vez una creciente inquietud le corroía las entrañas y bullía en su interior como agua hirviendo a borbotones. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo horrible le había sucedido; lo único que esperaba era que, por esta vez, la conexión que tenía con ella estuviera equivocada. Pero tenía que salvarla, de todos modos, por lo que recorrió los últimos metros que lo separaban de la cima de la torre más deprisa que nunca en su vida.

Como era de esperar, allí estaba su prisión. Se acercó, temeroso. Y sus temores se confirmaron al darse cuenta de que su intuición no lo había traicionado; de que, en efecto, había razones para tener miedo. La había encontrado en situaciones difíciles más veces pero nunca como entonces. Estaba tendida en el suelo de la celda, de costado, enroscada hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma y (lo que más lo asustaba) llorando. Más bien sollozando, muy bajo, pero podía oírla.

No le costó ningún esfuerzo doblar dos de los barrotes para hacerse un hueco por el que entrar. Ella se había incorporado, alertada por su presencia, disimulando; pero Fujikido podía ver aún los surcos que las recientes lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

\- ¡Nancy-san!

\- Ninja Slayer. No me cabía duda de que aparecerías tarde o temprano.

Tuvo miedo de haber llegado más tarde que pronto, pero no se lo dijo. Tan solo preguntó:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – aunque la respuesta era evidente, ella solo asintió.

\- Sí. Vámonos, todavía tenemos que llegar hasta Laomoto y seguro que Dark Ninja no es el único enemigo que nos está esperando en el camino. Te ayudaré a abrirte paso a través de las salas especiales que ha configurado para los Six Gates.

Al decir esto, según su costumbre, se llevó una mano al cuello, tras la oreja, donde se encontraba su conexión neurológica que le permitía introducirse en el mundo virtual y operar en él a su antojo. La verdad es que siempre quiso preguntarle cómo llegó a tener ese puerto orgánico, pero claramente la historia tendría que esperar a otro momento.

\- ¿Estás segura de que tienes suficientes fuerzas para eso? – parecía estar bastante débil.

Ella le dirigió una mirada casi ofendida, que inmediatamente cambió a una expresión de agradecimiento.

\- Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora.

Ninja Slayer se mostró conforme; no tenía sentido discutir y tampoco le quedaban muchas más opciones. Volvió con la chica a la parte de abajo, donde había encontrado antes una sala de operaciones apropiada para dirigir su ciber-ataque. Esperó a que le abriera la puerta secreta que daba acceso a la primera sala de los Six Gates bastante compungido, observándola sin disimulo ahora que no podía verle. Sí que parecía indefensa, allí sentada con los ojos cerrados, como desmayada o muerta. Cuando se introducía en el plano virtual perdía la conciencia, su mente abandonaba su cuerpo para viajar a otra realidad, por lo que su éste quedaba desprotegido. Era la primera vez que se paraba a pensar en eso, ella nunca decía nada al respecto. Pero, aunque quisiera, no podía quedarse a cuidarla, por lo que, intranquilo, cruzó la puerta.

Todo fue bien en las cuatro primeras salas. Cada una tenía una particularidad, creada con el objetivo de hacerle más difícil la lucha; casi siempre modificando alguna ley física como la gravedad, cambiar el oxígeno por agua y cosas por el estilo. Pero gracias al hackeo de Nancy-san pudo superarlas todas sin más dificultad de la que hubiera tenido en una pelea normal. Entonces, mientras esperaba a que se abriera la puerta de la quinta sala, comenzó a sentirse realmente mal.

Primero fue un malestar físico que le hizo revolvérsele el estómago y vomitar; luego, un sudor frío y un cosquilleo trepando por su espina dorsal hasta alcanzar su cerebro y atenazarlo con una pinza de hierro, preso en una vorágine de imágenes de la que no podía escapar.

Se vio a sí mismo como Kenji Fujikido, antes de pactar con Naraku. Vio a su mujer y a su hijo, primero vivos y felices, después muertos y ensangrentados, tal como los recordaba por última vez. Vio también a su fallecido sensei, a Yukano, ahora convertida en Amnesia, la mujer a la que falló, faltando asimismo a su palabra con dicho maestro; a Agata-san, recibiendo las palizas que solía aguantar antes de que la salvara. Se vio a sí mismo de nuevo, ahora como Ninja Slayer, siendo brutalmente derrotado por Dark Ninja. Por último, vio a Nancy-san, y si todo lo anterior bastaba para helarle la sangre, lo que le ocurría en esa especie de pesadilla fue capaz de detenerle el corazón. Ya sabía que varias veces antes, al ser capturada, sus enemigos intentaron aprovecharse de ella y forzarla pero siempre llegaba a tiempo para evitarlo. Excepto en esta última ocasión. Así que al final, como se temía, había tardado demasiado. Tuvo que contemplar, horrorizado, cómo le arrancaban la ropa, cómo la violaban sin contemplaciones, cómo usaban su cuerpo como si fuera un juguete mientras ella, totalmente rota, clavaba su mirada vacía en la puerta, preguntándose dónde estaba él y por qué no había aparecido para impedir aquello.

El regusto amargo de su propio vómito lo devolvió al presente; seguía atascado ante la quinta puerta. Si bien sabía, de algún modo, que esas visiones formaban parte de un ataque enemigo aún por descifrar, también tenía claro que eran ciertas. Además estaba seguro de que algo horrible le había sucedido cuando la encontró; ya tenía la respuesta. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultárselo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Ahora mismo no podía preguntárselo, no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella. Solo ella podía hablarle a él. Resolvió que la mejor forma de ayudarla era venciendo cuanto antes a los Six Gates para dejarla descansar. Después, cuando se encargara de Laomoto, hablarían del asunto. Esta decisión le dio fuerzas para sobreponerse a las ilusiones y consiguió, por fin, cruzar la puerta.

Los dos últimos rivales fueron los más complicados de vencer. Le sorprendió no encontrar a Dark Ninja como el último centinela antes de verse cara a cara con Laomoto Khan. Al fin llegaba el momento, después de todo lo que había luchado y perdido, de todos los rivales que había vencido. No fue nada fácil. Bajo su fachada de empresario sin escrúpulos no se escondía un simple matón sino un formidable guerrero; acabar con todas sus almas de ninja fue como derrotar a siete enemigos diferentes, a cual más poderoso. Y estaba ya muy cansado tras enfrentarse a los Six Gates. Tanto que no vio otra salida que fusionarse permanentemente con Naraku. Sabía que era un camino sin retorno, que no había vuelta atrás, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder. Si lo hacía nunca volvería a ver a Nancy, a Agata-san; tampoco podría traer de regreso a Yukano. En el enfrentamiento, durante unos momentos, sucumbió por completo al influjo de Naraku. Y supo que la única forma de mantenerlo bajo control era permitiéndole formar parte de él. Aunque el precio a pagar había sido alto: despedirse para siempre del hombre que una vez fuera. Había matado a Kenji Fujikido para ser únicamente Ninja Slayer.

Cuando todo acabó, le pareció irreal; como la Neo-Saitama en llamas que contemplaba desde el tejado. Solo se permitió un momento para saborear su victoria: observando a las masas que clamaban por un nuevo orden, llenando las calles, muchos metros por debajo, se dio cuenta de que su tarea no había terminado. Siendo quien era ahora, su vida no tenía más significado. Además, Yukano era una de las líderes de ese movimiento y aún tenía que traerla de vuelta. Pensar en ella le hizo acordarse de Nancy, por eso se apresuró a bajar del edificio rápidamente para encontrarse con ella en la sala donde se habían despedido. Estaba exhausta, tras el encierro y servirle de apoyo, pero a salvo. Esto le hizo respirar tranquilo y solo entonces fue consciente de que una parte de su cerebro se había quedado allí con ella, todo el tiempo, incluso durante la pelea. Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo como bienvenida, sin dudar y sin pedir permiso. ¿Quizá también estaba preocupada? Era demasiado buena. Percibió su debilidad física en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Quién sabe los tormentos que habría tenido que soportar durante su encierro; de nueva cuenta se maldijo por no llegar antes a salvarla.

\- Has vencido – dijo, con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios – Por fin se ha acabado.

\- No, aún no ha terminado – contradijo él – Pero olvida eso por el momento. ¿Estás bien?

Le pareció que se lo pensaba antes de responder y, por eso, decidió hacerlo por ella.

\- Lo he visto, no trates de ocultármelo. He visto lo que te hicieron – lo último que quería era ser duro con ella o hacerla sentir incómoda, pero conociéndola como la conocía sabía que lo último que buscaba era su lástima o su condescendencia – No necesitas fingir – ella se estremeció un poco, pero no dijo nada ni parecía dispuesta a hacerlo – Te llevaré a casa.

Ninguno habló mientras se alejaban del caos de humo y fuego en que se había convertido Neo-Saitama. Pararon en el apartamento de Nancy-san, donde le ayudó a curarse las heridas. Haría falta mucho más que desinfectante y vendas para que desaparecieran las cicatrices de esa noche. Por algún motivo él también se sentía inquieto, aunque lo más difícil ya estaba hecho. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había presenciado entre sus ilusiones, a la tortura y las cosas horribles que le habían hecho. No contar con el poder suficiente para arreglarlo a pesar de haber vencido al mayor señor del mal que existía lo hacía sentir enormemente frustrado.

Tardó varias semanas en darse cuenta de que lo estaba enfocando de manera errónea. Cuando volvió a casa, su resistencia al fin se agotó y su cuerpo llegó a su límite. Pasó los primeros días al cuidado de Agata-san; a partir del tercero fue capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Sin lugar a dudas aquella pelea le había pasado factura, aunque ahora era mucho más fuerte gracias a la fusión con su alma de ninja. No se había atrevido a contactar con Nancy en ese tiempo; estaba tranquilo porque sabía que de momento no corría peligro. En parte quería darle un periodo de duelo, a solas, para que asimilara lo que había pasado; por otro lado tampoco sabía qué decir ni cómo acceder a ella ahora que ya no los unía ninguna lucha. Pero su conexión seguía existiendo, eso estaba más que claro. Y al fin, quien le abrió los ojos no fue otra que Agata-san.

Su vecina se había volcado en sus cuidados, no solo físicos, sino que también le hacía compañía durante su recuperación. Se desvivía por él en más de un sentido y en cierto modo Fujikido sentía lástima por ella. Sabía que le estaba enormemente agradecida por salvarle la vida y librarla del infierno del maltrato pero del mismo modo ahora dependía emocionalmente de él, en gran parte. Esto sucedía porque hacía mucho que había perdido su autonomía y libertad, acostumbrada como estaba a callar y someterse. Por eso se mantenía a su lado, por eso intentaba desesperadamente que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos, que había dejado al descubierto en más de una ocasión. Pero no podía hacerlo, por dos razones. La primera, porque estaba seguro de que ella no lo quería de verdad, de que confundía amor con necesidad, la necesidad de sentirse protegida. Y él siempre la protegería, pero no así. Y la segunda, porque aunque la quisiera (y lo hacía, aunque de otra manera) ya no era el Fujikido de antes; ahora era tan solo la mitad del hombre que solía ser y ella merecía mucho más. Nunca hablaron de ello, pero la pregunta y la respuesta quedaron suficientemente implícitas como para que él pudiera ver la tristeza y la decepción en sus ojos humedecidos. Sin embargo, no lloró, y así supo que lo comprendía y que estaba comenzando a recorrer el camino para ser fuerte otra vez.

No obstante, existía una tercera razón. Y la descubrió cuando por fin se decidió a contactar a Nancy-san. Ella le abrió la puerta vestida en yukata, con el pelo largo suelto sobre los hombros. Le preparó el té, se sentó con él a la mesa en _seiza._ La encontró tan cambiada que no sabía qué decir.

\- Entonces ¿lo has dejado? – dijo, refiriéndose a su atuendo y comportamiento, más propios de una devota ama de casa japonesa que de una periodista occidental.

\- No sé qué habría de dejar. Después de todo, nunca fui una ninja – contestó con ligereza, llevándose el vaso de té a los labios.

Ella siempre había negado serlo, tal vez por su condición de occidental, tal vez porque fue algo que inició por necesidad. Igual que él, solo que había abrazado ya esa existencia para siempre.

\- Eres la mejor ninja que conozco, eso nunca cambiará – aseguró – Pero lo entiendo. Laomoto ha caído, eso era lo que perseguías y supongo que querrás volver a tu trabajo, el de verdad – _sobre todo después de lo que te hicieron_ , pensó, sin añadirlo en voz alta – Sea como sea, te estoy agradecido por tu ayuda – se inclinó levemente en forma de reverencia informal, pues súbitamente había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, tanta era su gratitud.

\- Pareces creer que voy a irme a alguna parte – replicó ella, sin afirmar ni rebatir nada de lo que él había dicho – Tus palabras suenan a despedida.

\- ¿Te quedas? – su tono de sorpresa no era para menos – Nancy, ya lo viste. Vencí a Laomoto pero Neo-Saitama sigue infectada con su podredumbre. Necesitaré mucho tiempo para erradicar todo lo que construyó, para que la ciudad vuelva a ser como antes. Dark Ninja sigue por ahí, es peligroso y debo eliminarlo. Y la organización que comanda Yukano, debo derrotarlos y liberarla a ella también. Queda tanto por hacer, esto está lejos de acabar. Pero tu lucha sí ha terminado, Neo-Saitama no tiene nada que ofrecerte – _y yo tampoco_ , le dijo una amarga voz en su cabeza – Ahora solo es la mía. Ya no tengo a mi familia, solo me queda esta ciudad.

\- Entonces ¿ahora eres un justiciero o algo así?

Ninja Slayer se lo pensó muy seriamente, hundiendo la mirada en el líquido verde transparente que reposaba en su vaso de porcelana. No le parecía que esa descripción encajara mucho con él. Su venganza estaba consumada pero no iba a detenerse. Quería salvar la ciudad, sí, pero no por altruismo, que era lo que hacían los héroes y justicieros. Tan solo porque estaba tan vacío que no le quedaba otra cosa, porque tenía ese poder y quería utilizarlo para el bien después de las vidas que se había llevado por delante en su ansia de cumplir un deseo egoísta. Era casi un modo de limpiar su conciencia y no estaba arrepentido, pero sí sabía que no era algo de lo que alardear.

\- Para nada – le respondió al fin – Pero alguien tiene que arreglar esto.

\- Sí, eso es verdad. Estamos en un equilibrio frágil que no durará mucho – convino ella.

\- Entonces ¿te irás? – quiso saber una vez más, esperando que dijera que sí; así no tendría que preocuparse por ella ni tampoco enfrentar los complicados sentimientos que le despertaba. No estaba listo para volver a involucrarse con nadie y la escena con Agata-san lo había dejado claro. Aún echaba terriblemente de menos a su mujer, pensar siquiera en intentar algo con Nancy le parecía una falta de respeto. Todo eso lo había hecho por ella y por su hijo.

\- No iré a ninguna parte – afirmó, con mucha seguridad en la voz – Y no trates de disuadirme. Puede que no sea una ninja, pero sé defenderme sola – al ver que él abría la boca para rebatirlo, se apresuró a continuar – No te atrevas a negarlo. Lo que ocurrió esa noche – tan solo dudó y apartó la mirada por un breve instante, tan efímero que esperó que no lo hubiera notado – fue horrible. Casi lo peor que me ha pasado nunca, para ser sincera. Pero eso no me detendrá – lo miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada desprendía resolución – Yo también quiero luchar para cambiar las cosas, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde a alguien más le pase lo que a mí. Sé que el trabajo no está terminado, que si no hacemos nada pronto no será solo esta ciudad sino el mundo entero el que veamos arder. No pienso permitirlo.

Sus palabras lo dejaron impresionado. Había pasado semanas preocupado, pensando en cómo debía de sentirse, sola, rota por dentro, cuando en mucho menos de lo que esperaba se había recompuesto sin ayuda de nadie. Y mientras tanto él seguía arrastrando el peso del asesinato de su familia, había pasado meses sostenido solo por su sed de venganza y ahora que esa deuda estaba saldada no sabía a qué aferrarse. No podía agarrarse a Agata-san, pero ¿había una posibilidad de hacerlo con Nancy?

\- Eso te convierte, en verdad, en una ninja – insistió; por más que fuera occidental tenía más espíritu de ninja que todos aquellos de Sokaiya que clamaban serlo. Probablemente la última ninja que quedaba, además de él mismo, Dark Ninja, Yamoto, Karasu y la verdadera Yukano que dormía en el interior de Amnesia, esperando a ser rescatada – No trataré de convencerte para que cambies de idea, eso nunca ha funcionado contigo. Está bien. Cuento contigo, entonces – en el fondo, estaba orgulloso de ella.

\- No – Nancy dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó de golpe; a Fujikido casi se le cayó el suyo de la impresión. Impresión causada porque ella se había apresurado a rodear la mesa baja, quitarle el vaso de las manos y casi sentarse en su regazo, a una distancia mínima – No me basta con salir corriendo cuando intuya que estás en problemas, o con que tú vengas cuando sientas que estoy en peligro – dijo, con toda seriedad – Ha estado bien hasta ahora, pero ya lo has visto: no es bastante. Esta vez, vamos a hacer equipo – antes de que pudiera protestar, le puso un dedo sobre los labios para acallarlo – No te atrevas a negarte. Ya está bien de ser un mártir, de llevar tu penitencia por dentro y de sufrir solo. Eso se ha acabado.

\- Yo no… - como no podía hablar correctamente, la tomó de la mano para apartarla y la sostuvo sin darse cuenta mientras trataba de explicarse – Yo ya no soy quien era.

\- Y quién eras antes, a mí qué me importa – espetó - Yo no te conocía _antes_. Pero te conozco ahora. Sé quién eres ahora.

\- Yo no puedo, Nancy – seguía sin soltar su mano – Tú te mereces… - parecía que tuviera el discurso aprendido.

\- Demonios, cállate ya, _Kenji_ – era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y lo hizo justo antes de eliminar la distancia ínfima que los separaba para besarlo por fin, un beso que los dos llevaban tiempo esperando y que por ello tenía muy poco de inocente. Agarró su mano con fuerza, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, como queriendo decirle que no le permitiría huir más.

De no ser por las secuelas de aquella noche aciaga, que le impedían a Nancy dar ese paso todavía, no se hubieran quedado solo en ese beso y los que le siguieron. Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar; aun así, para todo lo que le había costado, Fujikido parecía reticente a separarse de ella.

\- Tengo que admitir que esto no estaba en mis planes – confesó, rodeando su cintura con los brazos para sostenerla en su regazo.

\- Mentiroso – contradijo ella con una media sonrisa – Ya sabías que pasaría esto. Lo sabíamos desde el principio.

Pensándolo bien, tenía razón. La conexión entre ellos era real. Y debía admitir que desde hacía mucho sus sentimientos hacia Nancy habían ido creciendo en su interior, pero los había reprimido, enterrándolos bajo el dolor por la muerte de su esposa. Ahora no podía negar que era la primera vez desde entonces que se sentía vivo de nuevo; ni siquiera tras vencer a Laomoto Khan había respirado libre de esa presión que le oprimía el pecho.

Ella le dio un último beso antes de revolverse en sus brazos y levantarse para ir a la cocina. Contempló su figura bajo el yukata; sensual, deseable y llena de curvas. Sí, tal vez había llegado la hora de dejar a los muertos en el cementerio y comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado y, de verdad, que este fandom pueda poquito a poco ir recibiendo el amor que se merece. Comentarios con críticas (constructivas) y opiniones diversas son bien apreciados. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
